


After Sunset日落之后

by Jokie



Category: Gods Of Egypt(2016)
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokie/pseuds/Jokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set的残酷之处即在于他使得Hathor认为自己必须牺牲些什么才能换取爱人的苟延残喘，但Hathor不知道的是，Horus也这么以为。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Set实际上很不喜欢日落之后。  
烈日下的沙漠虽然也没有什么值得留恋的，但日落后显露出的那幅阴冷贫瘠才是他最痛恨的。这让他想到父亲，一时间炽热得让他觉得仿佛是被爱着的，一时间又冷如冰窖将他丢弃在这荒野中，连延续子嗣的机会都剥夺干净。  
他想着，既然如此，那太阳干脆不要升起来比较好。就让黑暗吞噬大地，并且吞噬得更干净一些。当朝阳永远不再升起，黑夜也就不再那么难熬了。  
Set是对的。他现在简直爱死日落后的时光了。  
他会从残留着Hathor体温的温床上披衣起身，来到那个供奉着残羹剩饭的墓穴去找一个只剩下黑夜作伴的从前的神。每一次Horus会带着一身劣质的酒精气味跌跌撞撞地和他拼死搏斗，而每一次他都会绊倒这个瞎了眼的侄子然后剥掉他脏兮兮的衣衫。他的侄子，天空之神——Horus，总会在最终被摔倒在地后暂时放弃反抗，这让Set有了一整夜的时间可以为所欲为。  
“今天你仍然没有杀死我。”Set说，“今后这将变得更难，你知道的，我会变得更强。”  
而每一天，你的意志力都在被消磨，总有一天你会放弃。剩下这句他没有说出口，Set打算，真有这么一天的话他会亲手干掉Horus。Horus没有回答他，他扭过头像是想要不看Set的脸。这让沙漠之神想笑，想叫他省省这个功夫，毕竟你的眼睛还在我那里。一只作为陷阱引诱无数的你的崇拜者失去生命，另一只被我好好收藏着，它让我时不时的想起过去的你。  
Horus在Set进入他的时候发出绝望的叫骂声，Set倒是并不在意。莫如说他更喜欢这样，他喜欢听Horus撂下无法实现的狠话，让他想要给他的小侄子更多的奖励，比如搓揉他被忽视了好一阵子的阴茎直到沙漠之神的整个手掌心都黏答答的。这时Horus通常会闭上嘴巴，因为这个时候再开口他自己都无法保证脱口而出的还能仅仅只是对Set的辱骂。  
“够了，Set，你还要侮辱我到什么地步。”Set听见Horus咬牙切齿的声音，他讪笑着加大了手掌搓揉的力度，阴茎戳弄着战士不愿承认的敏感内部，直到Horus终于忍不住在他之前射了出来。  
“直到你变成现在的Hathor这样吧。”Set说，轻描淡写地，脑海里Hathor香软的酮体一闪而过。  
Horus的恋人，埃及的伟大的爱之女神，至今仍以为献出了自己的身子就能换来Horus的平安，如果说Horus现在的样子算是平安的话。Set想着，Horus什么时候能变成Hathor那样呢？一个战士是否有一天会真的意识到自己的身体也可以当作筹码。  
Set继续操着他落败的侄子，不理会刚射过一次的Horus尚处在余韵的折磨中。想着下一次他会让他跪下来，他会将自己的阴茎捅进Horus的喉咙里。以Hathor为把柄，他有把握Horus不会咬下去。然后再下一次，他会让Horus主动含住，天空之神会变得对口交尤其熟练。  
在Horus身体里横冲直撞的Set陷入一种狂喜的幻想中。  
当Horus真正堕落至对他言听计从的母狗那天，他想着，那将是一个盛大的公开处刑日。


	2. Chapter 2

Horus这一生第一次被阴茎捅进了喉咙里，而那根还是他亲叔叔的。  
Set会在每个天黑来找他，将双目失明的他戏耍一番，然后操他。久而久之，Horus开始觉得或许战斗是没有意义的，他会输，然后Set会将他压在墓穴冰冷的地板上操，这变成了一种惯例。每一天，战斗都在变得越来越短，侮辱则越来越长。终于在这一天，Set在将他撂倒在地后没有撕扯他的裤子，而是用冰冷的语气命令他跪下。  
他要杀死我了，Horus想，想象着即将到来的死亡他几乎喜悦得快控制不住弯起嘴角。但他没有等来死亡，那根通常在他身体里肆虐的性器杵到了他嘴唇。  
“亲爱的侄子，舔它。”Set说。  
“如果我咬断它的话您会杀死我吗，亲爱的叔叔？”Horus说，有些失望要进入自己的毕竟不是一把刀子，但总不能这么快放弃希望对不对？  
“我想不会，”Set回答：“但当我接上一个崭新的阳具，我会带你去不这么安静的地方试试它。”  
Horus的背脊开始发凉了。  
“我会举行一个盛大的典礼，当着全埃及的面，用你来做一个精彩的展示。”  
“如果你也和我一样喜欢热闹的话，不如咬下去试试。”  
尤其是在这种时候Set会很怀念Horus的眼睛，天空之神锐利的眼睛从来藏不住他的情绪。如果他的眼睛还在的话，Set一定能很清楚得看见其中的愤怒、屈辱和畏惧。但现在失明的天空之神只能跪在原地，伸出双手摸索着找到Set挺立的阴茎，干涩的嘴唇包裹上去，舌头立刻就能尝到沙漠之神腥咸的味道。  
“你该多喝点水，少喝点酒。”Set说，像是为他的健康着想似的。  
“Hathor的技术不赖，本来以为你或多或少也应该学到了点什么才对，这种程度的努力挺让叔叔失望的，Horus。”  
“您说我应该怎么做呢，叔叔？”Horus半含着Set的阴茎咕哝着说，有那么一瞬间他似乎回忆起了Hathor香软濡湿的嘴唇和灵巧的舌头，这让他自己的阴茎也微微有些发硬。  
“教育是一项长期的工作，如果我有这个耐心的话应该从你小时候教起。”Set想起小时候缠着自己要学习狩猎的Horus，和在年轻的天空之神湛蓝的眼睛里像个英雄一样的自己：“你还记得你小时候老叫唤着要我教你这个教你那个对吗？”Set的手指插进Horus沾染了灰尘的头发里，推着他的脑袋更进一步吞进自己的阴茎。“我那时候怎么说来着？”Horus能感觉到他喋喋不休的叔叔的阴茎抵住他的喉头，却没有停下的意思，还在往更深处入侵。“我告诉你技巧不是教会的，是在救下你自己性命的那瞬间掌握的。”Horus能感觉到自己的呼吸在一点点被剥夺，而他一阵阵止不住的干呕只是在通过喉头的阵阵收缩给Set增添快感。“每一次你不能用你的舌头和嘴巴做好，我会换成操你的喉咙。”  
Set真的在操他的喉咙，Horus想，他原本干涩的口腔里因异物入侵喉咙而不断涌出粘稠的唾液，从他的嘴角垂下滴在胸口和膝盖。Set在用操他后穴的方式操他的喉咙，一样的粗暴和不加控制，他忽然意识到自己可能真的会因此而死。不久前他的确是求死的，但绝对不是被亲叔叔的阴茎操破喉咙这种死法。  
所幸Horus口腔里的黏液在喉咙里的阴茎一个冲刺后换做了一种他熟悉的浓重味道，他知道Set射精了，精液从口腔出来，也从鼻腔呛出一些。但至少那根阴茎从他喉咙里出去了，他可以呼吸了。  
“这滋味不好受对吗？”Set说，将性器在Horus脸上蹭着，像是要把上面的唾液和精液蹭干净。  
Horus想叫骂，想用最恶毒的诅咒回敬给Set，但目前他只能伏在地上费力地咳嗽出粘稠的白色液体。Set眯着眼睛看他咳嗽，看见天空之神胸前和膝盖上那一片一直延伸到地面，他觉得自己还想继续操他，而天空之神显然已经挺立的胯下更是给了他不得不操的理由。  
“够了，今天已经够了。”Horus在Set的手抚摸上自己阴茎时几乎是惊恐地向后躲避着，但盲眼的神很难逃过视力健全的那个，更何况他的身体某种程度上是欢迎抚摸的。将死而生的身体对一切生者的抚摸都是欢迎的，唯独身体的主人对此感到沮丧罢了，Horus的阴茎诚实地跟随着Set的步调滴落下喜悦的泪珠，求欢的声音就要脱口而出。  
Horus在Set的性器再一次进入身体时大叫出声，精准无误地对前列腺的撞击让他无地自容地喘息呻吟。那感觉真的是很好，Horus很难形容自己在意识到这一点时是怎样的心情。“你喜欢我这么操你。”Horus听见Set说，这一次并不是在羞辱他而只是在陈述一个事实。  
而令Horus绝望的是，他知道set说的是真的。


	3. Chapter 3

Horus的眼睛失窃那天，Set将他拴了起来，项圈和手铐相辅相成地让他动弹不得。  
印象中这是Set的前所未有的暴跳如雷，他将墓穴外供奉的残羹剩饭也一并扫荡干净了，并警告敢于接近这里的凡人都将必死无疑。Horus觉得还蛮好笑的，Set显然在用他撒气，但拉神作证他连那小偷是谁都不知道。  
“我该让那些还将你顶礼膜拜的凡人看看你现在的模样才对。”Set说，挺身恶意地顶在Horus无法抵抗的那个地方，而Horus最近已经不再压抑自己的声音了。  
“你总这么说。”Horus因深入脊髓的快感而绷紧了咽喉的肌肉，这使他的声音听起来也硬邦邦的。Set搂着他的腰将他提起又放下，那根阳具就在他身体里出来又进去，牵动Horus脖子上连接着链条的项圈琳琅作响。  
在听见Horus的搭腔后他暂时停下了动作：“你觉得我在虚张声势吗，侄子？”  
“你总是说要邀请人来参观，而最近连敢靠近这里的人都没有了。” Horus耸耸肩，在放弃了对强迫性交的抵抗后他显然变得伶牙俐齿了不少。Set想说点什么反驳他的侄子，却失望地发现正挨操的Horus说得一点都没错，现在这状况简直像他在哥哥的墓穴里藏了一个情妇，但在各种意义上来说他操自己侄子这件事都和偷情没有半点关系。  
Set想操一个对象时通常有不同的理由，比如他确实垂涎Hathor的美色和美妙的肉体。  
也比如他确实想毁了Horus，但他自己都不知道到底什么程度才算是毁了他。挖掉他引以为傲的双眼算吗？每夜每夜的操他算吗？让他在Set每次步入墓穴时熟练地含住他的阴茎榨出精液再仰头统统吞掉算吗？每一次他都觉得这样一定会毁了他，而每一次他都觉得还不够。折磨Horus的过程就像在迷宫中行走，每一次Set都觉得自己离胜利更进一步了，而那个该死的出口却莫名其妙消失在了更远处。  
“你说得没错，侄子。”暂时的停顿后Horus能感觉到身后那个粗粝而鲁莽性器又展开了新一轮的律动，Set凑近他的耳边保证道：“我会说话算话的。”  
那之后Set并没有解开Horus的锁链，他说远古阵亡战士们血液铸成的金色锁链即使他找回那只被盗的眼睛也无法挣脱，在那只眼睛被他找回前他得一直这么不舒服下去了。那天Horus只能靠着父亲的墓穴勉强保持一个坐姿，这段时间里时不时地Set会朝他泼几盆水将他清洗干净，而今天他显然没有这么做。大腿上黏答答的粘着他叔叔的精液本身就挺恶心的，更过分的是Set这次射完就走了，留下Horus仍然挺立的性器尴尬地伫立在空气中。他试着活动自己铐在背后的双手，发现怎么也触不到自己性器，Horus想，除非他能学会给自己口交，否则这一发只能靠他自己憋回去了。  
就在这时，Horus听到了陌生的脚步声，沉重而有节奏，向着自己的方向靠近。显然不是Set，Horus想，他叔叔是个大个子，但显然不是这种程度的巨人。  
“是谁？”Horus对着脚步声的方向问道，无论是什么都好最好能给他个解脱，他想着。  
而对方并没有以语言回答，不如说对方的声音听起来像是动物的低吼声，甚至不是某种确切的动物，嘶嘶声像蛇，而嚎叫似豹。怪物的脸朝他凑了过来，Horus能感觉到腥臭的呼吸喷涌在他脸上，然后有什么像蛇一样缠住了他的一条腿，然后拉开它直到不久前set使用过的地方暴露在空气中，刚刚还朝他脸上喷着热气的怪物脑袋立刻朝着那里去了。  
从什么时候开始，世界上所有的生物都开始想操他了呢，Horus想着，他甚至不知道是什么玩意儿在玩弄他的后穴。应该是怪物的舌头的部分舔舐着那里，片刻又一根蛇一样的光滑条状物伸进了同一个地方，并向更里面探索着。Horus动弹不得，只能随着怪物的入侵弓起背脊粗重地喘息，任由它钻进更深处，并灵巧地戳弄已经被他叔叔被开发过的那些地方。蛇样的手臂缠绕上了他的身体，他的双腿被彻底打开，有什么在近似舔舐似的挑逗他的胸前，而更多的潜进了他的后穴。他在被扩张，在第三条潜进来后他终于忍不住发出了哭叫般的声音，而怪物显然没有停止的意思，那三条蛇在他体内相互交缠着拧在一起，像一条巨大的阴茎那样操弄他，让他一次又一次地射出精液又被迫勃起，仿佛他不是一个战士而只是另一只雌兽似的。这样下去他会发疯的，Horus终于害怕起来，堕落成一只只会交配的雌兽绝对不是什么好下场。  
“你看起来很喜欢我的礼物，Horus。”不知从哪里传来了Set的声音。  
“Set，你在哪儿？”Set能听出Horus确实地带着哭泣的声音，更令人惊喜的是他的侄子听见他的声音简直像找到了救世主一般露出了欣喜的表情：“别让它这么对我。”  
“可我不在这里，Horus，恐怕你只能靠你自己了。”Set并没有说谎，他正在神殿里注视着这一切，成为Horus的第一个观众。“ 通常淫兽会将性交对象彻底变成他的雌兽才会开始正式性交，不知道会在你身上花多少时间呢，Horus？”  
“别这样，Set……”Horus下面这半句听起来像是硬挤出来的：“求你了。”  
Set快要忍不住笑出声来了，希望他哥哥的魂魄能在什么地方看见他儿子这么乞求他才更好，但Set的确不打算让他的淫兽玩坏他的侄子：“你总是给我添麻烦，Horus。”  
“在你的前方不远是它的阳具，我已经松开了你的手铐，想办法找到它，让它射精这一切就会结束的。”Set说：“手铐会重新启动的，你得抓紧时间了侄子。”之后Set的声音彻底消失了，任凭Horus再怎么呼唤也得不到任何回音。  
绝望中Horus试着将自由的双手向前探索，在触摸到像是怪物阴茎的柱状肉棍时怪物发出阵阵低吼。那怪物的阴茎真的很大，Horus两手并用才勉强包裹住它，并用上了自己的舌头。或许得感谢他叔叔的教育，天空之神卖力的口交让怪物的呼吸很快变得更加粗重和炽热，身后的蛇群缓缓退出并将他举了起来。身后片刻的空虚并没有让Horus放松警惕，虽然不能亲眼看到怪物的动作，但如他所想的，那个巨大的阴茎打算正式操他了。  
虽有蛇群的良好扩张，但在怪物的阴茎突刺进身体时Horus的惨叫声像是他再一次被挖掉了眼睛似的，金色的血迹从创口流出到大腿上，却作为润滑给了怪物入侵更好的助力。如果自己只是一个凡人的话大概会死吧，Horus能感觉到自己的内脏都在被挤压着，如果说怪物起初还是在玩弄他的话那么现在就只是在操他而已。不在乎他的感受甚至死活，Horus的阴茎因疼痛而瘫软着，而怪物像是一点都不在意似的，没有任何一条蛇似的手臂去安慰他，只是操他，直到怪物的精液灌满天空之神的肚子，一时间怪异的膨胀着。  
最终淫兽满足地离开了，好长一段时间Horus的后穴都潺潺流淌着怪物留下的精液，他浑身无力地瘫软在父亲棺木前，内心陷入前所未有的平静之中。  
他不再眷恋死亡了。  
Horus想起自己目前不知所踪的那只眼睛，有什么近似希望的复仇火焰在他死去过一段时间的内心里燃烧起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢看完前两章的读者姑娘们跟着我的脑洞一起操小鸟。  
> 我挺喜欢Horus的，虽然我表现爱的方式通常就是操他。  
> 这一次本来没有打算写触手的，但莫名其妙就以触手结尾了。  
> 还没有完结，约莫着还剩下两三章吧。  
> 时不时来留言催催我吧，虽然不常回复但大家的留言我都有看也会给我很多动力。  
> 就酱，下次见。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Horus最终还是被自己毁掉了，Set想。  
近一段日子里，每当他踏入墓穴，迎接他的不再是拳头了。相替代的，Horus的舌头会主动缠上他的阴茎，他侄子会忍住窒息的折磨直到鼻尖都碰到Set胯下的毛丛。Horus会在卖力口交的同时腾出一只手扩张自己，直到Set说可以了他才会停下来，听话得出奇。Set将他压在地上掰开腿操了进去，Horus的洞已经从一个干涩的甬道被干成了一个婊子的阴户，潮湿而温暖地缠绕着一切进入其中的阳具。  
“我想你已经学得太多了，侄子。”Set从背后搂着他，缓慢而深入地干他。  
“您希望我变成这样不是吗？”Horus回答，双手摸索着找到自己的乳粒并以自己喜欢的方式揉弄着。  
“你应该看看你现在的样子，连你自己都会忍不住想要操的。”Set眯着眼睛看他将自己的乳粒蹂躏地通红且饱满，重重地干进去好几下以缓解鼠蹊部传来的阵阵甘疼。  
“我想是的。”Horus没有停下手里的动作：“可惜我看不见，亲爱的叔叔。”  
Set想不起自己已经有多久没有去过Hathor那里了，自从Horus完成从战士到禁脔的蜕变以来他几乎夜夜都流连在自己兄弟的墓穴里操弄自己的侄子。Horus带给Set的感受已经比Hathor好太多了，毕竟Hathor只是将身体当作筹码和手段，而Horus做爱的时候像是他的整个生命都指望着Set的阳具似的。而Set真的很喜欢Horus现在的样子，这让他觉得自己策划了全天下最成功的复仇，他当然想过自己会成功但并没想到会成功得这么彻底。但彻底的成功也意味着留下Horus性命的理由的消失，虽然Set并不认为现在的Horus会对他构成任何威胁，但毕竟是他哥哥的儿子，那些苟延残喘的叛军心中的希望。  
“真可惜，Horus，我正开始慢慢喜欢你。”Set说：“可你得死了。”  
Horus没有动弹，Set留下的精液缓缓从他身体里淌出来，在地面上白得刺眼。  
“您可真冷血，叔叔。”他问：“什么时候？”  
“我想明天会是个不错的日子。”Set回答。  
“那您可以让我一个人呆会儿吗？如果您今天操够了的话。”  
Set想他可能一辈子都不能说操够了Horus，但他还是决定给他这点时间。沙漠之神最后一次离开Horus栖息的墓穴，去准备一场盛大的处刑仪式。Set觉得他会想念他的，想念总是缠着他不放的小侄子，想念那个意气风发的战士，想念他在他身下的所有反抗和迎合。他发自真心的觉得不得不杀死Horus真的真的是一件非常可惜的事情，但世事总是不可能那么完美。你可以把天空之神操成最听话的小婊子，却不能操他一辈子。  
但世界上不完美的事情何止这一件呢？  
他已经很久没有将Horus再锁上了，今天也一样没有。  
毕竟他已经毁掉天空之神了，至少他自己是这么认为的。

 

—END—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来还想多写两章的，但最后还是觉得不要加入Bek比较好。  
> 写到别的角色必须要写剧情，但是，我只是来写肉的。  
> 你看，我是一个多么纯粹的我。  
> 看这篇黄文到现在的大家，有缘别的坑再见吧。


End file.
